Juntos por Obligación
by La loca chora
Summary: Ser una princesa no es fácil, empezando por tus modales, zapatos, peinados y vestidos que no te dejan respirar, pero si eso le sumas que tendrás que casarte con un extraño ¿cual seria tu reacción?
1. Chapter 1

_Juntos por obligación_

_**(Holi, cómo están?**_

_**\- Bueno hoy me torturaron en la clase de historia ya que hablamos de los años 1800 en los cuales las mujeres no tenían derechos y eran obligadas a casarse a edad temprana. **_

_**-En lo personal me disgusto el tema porque las mujeres tenemos la capacidad de hacer todas las cosas igual que los hombres y tomar nuestras propias decisiones, entonces decidí basarme en eso para crear esta historia ( soy un" poco "feminista).**_

_**-Pero me encanta el Elixie, solo por eso tendré piedad de Eli.**_

_**-Espero sus reviews.**_

_**-Posdata: ni idea de que quieren para las otras historias, pueden darme alguna idea? Pliz :).**_


	2. Que opino y una decisión

_Narra Trixie:_

_Siempre lo mismo, siempre!, nunca puedo salir, todos los santos días me torturan con estos estúpidos vestidos , ¿creen que soy un maniquí?, súmenle que me paso cayendo por estos tacones y para la cereza del pastel :me debo casar con un idiota que ni siquiera conozco. _

_Sé que ser una princesa tiene obligaciones y sacrificios por su pueblo, pero, ¿es necesario que me casen?, que yo sepa mi madre es una excelente monarca aun desde que mi padre falleció y no ha dependido de otro desde entonces y si es si, ¿Por qué no podría gobernar sola?_

_Pero para mí mala suerte mi madre insiste con que debo, dice que es por mi bien, pero no estoy convencida._

_Todo era tan diferente con mi padre. Él siempre me decía:_

"_**Cariño tu tranquila, si uno de esos príncipes se te acerca te prometo que le lazare todas mis tropas contra él."**_

_Lo extraño tanto, el reino sigue prospero pero,… no es lo mismo._

_Reina Amelia (la madre de Trixie_):-detrás de la puerta de la recamara de su hija- Cariño debes alistarte, vendrán los Dulstan (Es solo un apellido) con su hijo.

_Trixie_: Mamá, sabes que no quiero que me desposen y aun así me buscas marido.

_Reina Amelia:_ cielo, ambas sabemos que tarde o temprano lo tendrías que hacer.

_Trixie:_ está bien, mama ya salgo –ella se queda pegada a su puerta esperando dejar de escuchar los pasos de su madre-OK, bueno jamás le dije que saldría por la puerta –menciono mientras amarraba sus sabanas para crear una soga y poder salir por la ventana-OK, no tengas miedo y no mires abajo-decía mientras descendía- no mires abajo, no mires abajo, no mires…

_**Quien sabe de qué película proviene la última frase: "No tengo miedo y no mires abajo"?**_

_**Les dejo pistas:**_

_**-Recibió un Oscar por mejor película animada el 2001.**_

_**-**_ _**dirigida por Andrew Adamson y Vicky Jenson. **_

_**-Está basada en el libro infantil ilustrado … de William Steig (1990).**_


	3. Libertad y hay, por que a mi?

OK, no tengas miedo y no mires abajo-decía mientras descendía- no mires abajo, no mires abajo, no mires… ammm… abajo?, Ja ya estoy abajo-menciono ya estando en tierra.

_Trixie:_ Bien, que sigue?-menciono viendo a los guardias-cincuenta, es pan comido_**( que rico yo quiero uno con jamón y queso ;d XD)**_-dijo con una sonrisa-Blaster!-llamó a su noble corcel el cual llego enseguida- hola muchacho necesito un favor?-de pregunto mientras le acariciaba el hocico-puedes distraerlos?

El caballo se separó de ella para acercarse a los guardias y al ya estar cerca relincho y dio patadas hacia todos lados alterando a los guardias para que su dueña pudiera escapar.

_Trixie:_ Genial-menciono escabulléndose entre los guardias hasta llegar a las puertas, escondiéndose tras ellas y esperando a su semental-fiiiuuuuuiiit _**(es un silbido porsiacaso)**_ – el animal se volteo, para correr asía su ama hasta que ella lo monto para cabalgar lejos, pero antes se giró viendo el palacio- te extrañare Mamá, pero aun con quince años no quiero perder mi vida- y se fue hacia el bosque.

_Trixie_: Gracias, buen muchacho-dijo acariciándolo-solo esperemos que no me descubran como la última vez.

_Flashback:_

"_Una joven de 12 años corría velozmente a través de los pasillos del palacio…_

_Trixie: Espero que esta vez no me descubran-en eso aparece un guardia al frente de ella._

_Guardia: Lo siento princesa-le contesto descontándola con su madre._

_Trixie: No puede ser el la tercera vez este mes…"_

_Fin flashback_

_Trixie_: Bien, Blaster si seguimos por esos senderos no nos encontraran.

_Xx:_ No lo creo…

_En la mente de Trixie:_

"_No lo creo: Otra vez, esto debe ser una broma."_

_**Aclaro: Cuando me refería que llegaba un chico con su familia, me refería a otro pretendiente más, no con quien se casaría oficialmente.**_

_**Me gusta la idea de Eli de aldeano pero se será príncipe y tal vez lo colocare como casanova y luego como caballero (después de todos SI los hay) y si no: me que sin ideas.**_

_**Muchas gracias por decirme como se escribía: FLASHBACK**_

_**Otra pista:**_

_**\- La frase: "su noble corcel".**_

_**-La principal sabe artes marciales.**_

_**Sino adivinan esta vez me vuelvo loca: Bueno más Loca XD.**_


	4. ¿otra ves!

_Xx:_ No lo creo…

_En la mente de Trixie:_

"_No lo creo: Otra vez, esto debe ser una broma."_

_En la realidad:_

Trixie se volteo observando a un par de guardias: Uno alto con espada en su cinturón y mirándola curiosamente, el otro: bajito un tanto regordete la cual la miraba amenazante.

_Trixie:_ ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

_Xx_: Somos los guardias del castillo Shane: Kord y el gran Pronto y temo que está en sus parajes sin autorización por ende vendrá con nosotros.

_Trixie_ :¿disculpa!

_Kord_: señorita es un crimen estar aquí sin aviso previo- menciono tirando las riendas de su caballo hacia el palacio.

_Trixie:_ ni crean que iré con ustedes.

_Pronto:_ si coloca resistencia la llevaremos por la fuerza.

_Trixie_: si insisten- menciono sacando su espada y colocándose en posición de defensa.

Ambos guardias desenfundaron sus espadas y entre los tres tuvieron un enfrentamiento en el cual la chica demostraba sus grandes habilidades en la esgrima pero, al ser dos contra una les dio la ventaja a los chicos dejándola esposada.

_Kord_: se advertimos dijo –mientras los tres se dirigían al palacio.

_En la mente de Trixie:_

_¡Hay! Esto debe de ser una broma salgo de una prisión para dirigirme a otra, solo espero que no me descubran._

_**Ya sé, ya se es súper corto pero no he tenido mucho tiempo espero que me disculpen.**_

_**AnonimusFen:**_

_**-Jajajajaja no lo dejabas terminar XD. **_

_**-Ok entonces esa idea de casanova descartada.**_

_**-Lo colocare como un gallardo y amable caballero.**_

_**-Si tienes curiosidad por lo de mi nombre no tengo problema en decir el porqué.**_

_**Maria2385:**_

_**-¡SI, esa era: eres genial adivinando!**_

_**TODOS: **_

_**-Necesito ayuda: una idea para la tercera parte de UNA HERMOSA Y ADORABLE SORPRESA lo llamare: Cuidando al "Angelito" y no tengo nada para UNA BELLA ESPIA, me pueden ayudar? Se lo súper plico: parezco un desierto que necesita una lluvia de ideas.**_


	5. Hola :)

_En la mente de Trixie:_

_¡Hay! Esto debe de ser una broma salgo de una prisión para dirigirme a otra, solo espero que no me descubran._

_Ya habían pasado unos treinta minutos después de que me tomaron como prisionera y desde donde estábamos se pudo divisar un castillo: a decir verdad es bastante lindo, pero un fuerte grito me distrajo y me hiso caer._

_Fuerza de su mente:_

_Narra Trixie:_

_Kord: ¡abran las puertas!-en eso se abrieron enseguida._

_Trixie: Auch -mencione frotándome la cabeza para luego ver a Pronto haciéndome señales que lo siguiera mientras Kord me vigilaba por detrás._

_Pasamos caminando por los pasillos: a decir verdad me siento como en mi hogar: "mucho espacio sin diversión". Venia tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no vi cuando Pronto paro y choque contra él._

_Trixie y Pronto: Auch…_

_Kord: jajaja ammm… disculpen, entraremos aquí y te presentaras-dijo apuntándome- con el príncipe ya que el rey está ocupado._

_Simplemente asentí con la cabeza. Al entrar pude observar una especie de invernadero con una pequeña puerta que apuntaba el establo que estaba lleno arbustos y árboles además de: clavelinas, orquídeas, calas, nomeolvides, tulipanes y rosas. Cundo estábamos en la puerta pude escuchar un relinchar y a alguien que le hablaba al caballo._

_Kord entro por la puerta seguramente para explicarle lo que paso ya que escuche…_

_Xx:_ ¡Que hicieron, que!- Kord!, así no se trata una dama- ¿Que hizo que?- Y ¿Dónde está?-Muy bien: retírate con él, yo hablare con ella.

_Kord salió por la puerta haciéndole a una seña Pronto indicándole que lo acompañase. Me que viéndolos hasta que salieron del invernadero y mire hacia el frente: creo que no debí haberme acercado tanto a la puerta del establo ya que el voltear se abrió golpeándome la cara__** (eso a mí me ha pasado tres veces con la puerta y una contra la ventana. Enserio, se me está haciendo manía lastimarme)**__ y caí al suelo con los ojos serrados frotándome la puntita de la nariz._

Xx: ¡Hay cielos!, señorita dispénseme, de verdad no era mi intención.

Trixie: Estoy bien, estoy bien-le dije levantándome con su ayuda un tanto aturdida.

Xx: Realmente no la avía visto, cuanto lo ciento.

Trixie: Descuide-le mencione sonriendo para tranquilizarlo.

Xx: Bueno, soy el príncipe Eli Shane y usted?

Trixie: solo respondí abriendo los ojos logrando ver su preocupa, apenada y sorprendida mirada de unos bellos ojos azules sobre mi-Ammm… se encuentra bien?

Eli: y-yo am si, si estoy bien-respondió con una nerviosa sonrisa y una mano tras su cuello.

_Me reí en voz baja pero aun así me oyó por lo tanto se sonrojó por el vergonzoso suceso._

_Eli: _de verdad lamento lo de lo Pronto y Kord; si se les da una misión: la cumplen al pie de la letra.

Trixie: No, no, no ha sido mi culpa no debí entrar en los páramos de su reino sin previo aviso ni invitación.

Eli: No ha sido mía, debí explicarles que era solo con los sirvientes, ladrones y criminales.

Trixie: En eso estoy en desacuerdo su alteza: admito que algunos lo pueden hacer por codicia pero, un sirviente no es un ladrón su alteza y los que roban no lo hacen por gusto.

Eli: Pues entonces: explíqueme- pidió amable.

Trixie: Las personas no son bien educadas y sus modales no son elegantes desde que nacen y los castigan por los crímenes a los que las que la lleva la educación que se les da, que se da conclusión: sino que la sociedad los vuelve ladrones y luego los castiga.

Eli: Bueno me deja perplejo, jamás lo había pensado así -menciono impresionado -pero, aun no me ha dicho su nombre.

Trixie: Un nombre es solo como te ve la sociedad, mas no conoce tu corazón.

Eli: Se lo suplico, solo un nombre.

Trixie: Trixie.

Eli: Ve, no era tan difícil-menciono con una sonrisa.

_**No se que me dio por escribir pero, bueno aquí esta.**_

_**Me es empezando a gustar la idea de que sea Eli sea un muchacho encantador.**_

_**Soy súper-mega-híper despistada, ahora sí:**_

_**BIENVENIDA A NUESTRA FAMILIA DAISBELY**_

_**La frase que dice Trixie: "estoy bien, estoy bien (continua), bien asustado". ¿De qué película es?**_

_**Más pistas:**_

_**-**_ _**Es una película estadounidense de animación del año 2002 creada por Blue Sky Studios y lanzada por 20th Century Fox.**_

_**\- Fue dirigida por Chris Wedge y Carlos Saldanha.**_

_**-**_ _**Fue estrenada el 15 de marzo de 2002.**_

_**¡AYUDA! Mi hermano y yo jugamos a la guerra , solo diré que tuve que colocar la bandera blanca, me duele mi todo:´(**_

_**Espero que les guste y espero sus reviews.**_


End file.
